Redheads
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Pelirrojos. Hermanos. Rin tiene un secreto bien guardado, y no piensa decírselo a nadie, aunque -quienes lo conocen- no necesitan palabras para saber de qué se trata.
**Disclamer:** Free! No me pertenece ni me reporta dinero. Nada. Cero.

 **Notas:** Gen.

* * *

 **++Redheads++**

* * *

Lo más probable era que Rin no lo aceptara en voz alta (sobrio) jamás. No lo diría. No estaba seguro de ser capaz de negarlo si alguien se lo preguntaba directamente, pero por voluntad propia no lo diría.

No es que fuera por vergüenza o porque fuera mal visto… Había sido testigo en innumerables ocasiones de cómo Makoto juntaba fama entre madres y abuelas por declararlo abiertamente, pero él sentía que su caso era distinto. ¡Y se sentía ridículo pensándolo! ¿Por qué debería estar dándole vueltas a un asunto como ese? ¿Acaso no era obvio?

Se dio otra vuelta en la cama, con un mohín en la boca.

Una cosa era ser protector con Gou. Era su trabajo de hermano mayor. Su padre le había dicho muchas veces que debía cuidar de ella. Otra cosa distinta era aceptar que ella era más importante de lo que parecía.

Veía hermanos con mala relación en todos lados. Compañeros de Samezuka que declaraban sin pudor que no se soportaban, que no se hablaban hace meses, o que no comían en la misma mesa desde las últimas vacaciones.

¿En serio la gente podía separarse de la familia con tanta facilidad?

Gou era su tesoro. Era pequeña, delicada y bonita. Además todavía le llamaba con ese "Oniiiiichaaaaan" que usaba cuando era menor.

Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero a veces, cuando iba a casa de su madre, peinaba a su hermana cuando estaba medio dormida frente al desayuno y la aconsejaba acerca de buenas prácticas para guiar a los de Iwatobi. También la tapaba correctamente cuando se quedaba dormida escuchando música sobre la cama y la regañaba por esos short que usaba y que dejaban tanto a la vista.

Gou era la única persona en el mundo por la que podía descuidar una competencia con Haru. Era la única sonrisa que no le molestaba recibir todo el tiempo. La única voz que no se cansaba de oír. Era su hermana menor, después de todo. Su padre se la había encomendado, y a él le gustaba cumplir las promesas con él.

A veces la acompañaba en salidas. (A veces fingía que se encontraban, pero la verdad era que **realmente** escuchaba cuando ella le hablaba y recordaba sus "el sábado saldré con..." y los "...me invitó a salir por un helado el día…".) A veces se daba el tiempo de llevarla a casa, y la pasaba a buscar cuando iban al memorial de su padre. (Se preocupaba de que no tropezara. Cuando pequeña solía llorar mucho al rasparse las rodillas.)

Cuando salían juntos, trataba de no ver la mirada de satisfacción de su madre. Algo se le revolvía en el pecho cuando ella les sonreía con esa calidez y les deseaba un buen paseo. También -aunque le gustara mucho -trataba de no acostumbrarse a los mimos maternos que recibía al volver.

(Su madre le enseñó a Gou a hacerle moños a su cabello, a cortarle las puntas cuando estaban muy largas y a prepararle nutritivos snacks que el pelirrojo comía en los entrenamientos y no compartía con nadie en el mundo.)

Quizás, por todo eso y más, no podía evitar sonreír cuando veía a Gou con los gemelos Tachibana, y entendía la mirada que Makoto tenía cuando los observaba jugar.

(Contrario a la naturaleza torpe de Makoto, Rin aceptaba que era un buen hermano mayor. No tan bueno como él, pero mejor que Seijuuro, sin duda alguna.)

-¡Oniiiichaaan!

Click.

-¿Me estás escuchando, Oniichan? -click.

-¿Por qué me sacas fotos mientras me regañas?

-Apuesto a que no escuchaste nada. -click.

Oh, pero sí que había escuchado mientras fingía desinterés en la imparable charla del chico ese del equipo de atletismo de Iwatobi que se había acercado a saludar a Ryuugazaki. Tendría que decirle a Haru que lo vigile de cerca. Le ofrecería pases al Acuario si lo hacía. O quizás podía decirle a Makoto que el muchacho podía ser un psicópata en potencia y mantendría a Gou vigilada gracias a su interminable séquito de fans (que no entendía cómo podía tener).

(De Nagisa y Rei ni hablar.)

-Así que el domingo iremos a…

¡Ahí estaba! La información que estaba esperando.

-El domingo iremos a comer con Mamá.

Y era tan rara la ocasión en que Rin comía con ellas, que Gou no podía evitar cancelar el plan más esperado del mes con tal de estar todos juntos.

(Aunque sería mentir decir que la muchacha no había notado el patrón de indiferencia de su hermano, por lo que a veces inventaba citas y chicos para que su tozudo hermano mayor pasara por casa y le alegrara el día a su mamá.)

-¿Comerás con nosotros, verdad?

-¡Claro que si!

-Que bueno que no tenías ocupado el domingo.

-¡Si!

Los Iwatobi se acercaron ya cambiados para decirle a su manager de que era hora de volver. Rin los acompañó hasta la puerta con falso fastidio en el ceño fruncido, y ofreció mortales miradas a cualquiera que osara mirar más de dos segundos al grupo que caminaba rodeando a su pequeña y delicada hermana (que llevaba la falda de su instituto más corta de lo que le parecía correcto).

-Oniichan, nos vemos el domingo.

-Claro.

-Te avisaré cuando llegue a casa.

-Como quieras.

-Oniichan…

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por hoy.

Y si Matsuoka Rin fuera un hermano mayor común y corriente se hubiera sonrojado ante el ataque de ternura que Gou estaba dando con su sonrisa llena de felicidad, pero no. Era el demonio de Samezuka, el implacable nadador, el futuro olímpico.

-Buen trabajo con los idiotas de tu equipo. Te has esforzado mucho.

-¡Oniichan!

Sonrió con media boca ante su ceño fruncido.

-Nos vemos el domingo, Gou.

-¡Es Kou!

-Como digas.

Los observó alejarse mientras la coleta roja de su hermana marcaba el ritmo. Ahí iba la mujer más importante de su vida.

-Ha crecido bien, Viejo.

Y estaba convencido de que no era gracias a él, sin duda. Cobardemente escondido en Australia, eligiendo una escuela en donde no podía estar ella, olvidándola durante cuatro años por un sueño.

-Que guapa está, ¿eh, Rin? -dijo Sousuke, a su lado.

-Sácate los ojos, Yamazaki.

Con su típico mal humor, Rin volvió a los dormitorios, seguido de la voz burlona de su mejor amigo.

Antes de dormir, le echó un vistazo a su guardarropa y eligió una tenida para el domingo. Poco importaba que fuera jueves. Tenía que ser un día perfecto para las mujeres de su vida.

* * *

De: Gou  
" _Oniichan, acabo de llegar a casa. Mamá te manda muchos besos y dice que te comas los snacks que te llevé. No le he dicho que vendrás el domingo. Dejemos que sea sorpresa.  
_ _Kou :3_ "

Sonrió antes de escribir.

De: Oniichan  
" _Asegúrate de que no salga entonces.  
_ _Duerme._ "

De: Gou  
" _Déjamelo a mí.  
_ _¡Te quiero Oniichan! ¡Duerme bien!_ "

* * *

-¿Qué harás el domingo, Rin?

-Iré a casa.

-Ohhh, ¿hiciste que Gou cancelara otra cita? -mirada asesina- Tienes un serio complejo de hermana.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Obvio que no.

Al día siguiente, Rin se levantó pensando en llevar algo para el postre, pero se distrajo cuando Momo lo interceptó en el pasillo preguntando por el mail de su hermana.

-¿Le gustarán las fresas? Quizás le gustaría un helado un día de estos…

Se sintió más tranquilo luego de golpear al muchacho y botarlo a los pies de Nitori, para luego caminar a su clase.

-Fresas…

Buena idea, después de todo.

Ojalá fuera domingo pronto.

 **.~Owari~.**


End file.
